Loyalty and Love
by TSLOPfan
Summary: Seeing him as a traitor, King Ghidorah is back to torment Rodan and use him as a pawn to take the throne. However, one of the heads begins to fall for the Fire Demon, who secretly feels the same way. The question is... how will everyone react to their secret love and how far will they go to keep the flame between them alive? WARNING, lots of blood and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**So I saw a whole bunch of you love "Water and Fire" a lot. I got to tell you, I am IMPRESSED. I didn't think that would be such a big hit but hey, guess I was wrong. Anyways, I'm going to take a shot at writing my other ship from Godzilla KOTM, which I have not seen yet but got spoilers from my real life friends... thanks guys. Just a few notes before we getted started. Firstly, this is not the same timeline as my other book "Water and Fire". Sure, it takes place after the events of the movie but different. So Godzilla and Mothra are still a couple... yay. Secondly, this is going to be the first story that I have that's going to be rated M due to blood (lots of it) and many other stuff that I'm not going into detail with. If you do not want to see something like that, I have other books available and there's plenty other books about Godzilla here. You have been WARNED...**

**Without further adieu, here's a book starring a ship between the One Who is Many and the One Born of Fire.**

Everything was sore. Blinking his ruby red eyes open, Ichi looked around. He hadn't a clue about where he was. A light shining down upon his bruised face, the dragon had to squint in order to see. He felt so... odd and... achy. Glancing to his right, he saw his brother Ni, who was sound asleep. The right head had a black eyes and it appeared that he was slowly growing back his nose. Turning to his left, the middle head saw his little brother San. It appeared that he was fully healed as he slept peacefully. He had a dopey smile on his smug little face as he dreamed, heaven knows what. Looking behind himself, Ichi saw that everything was slowly growing back. They were regenerating. _But that's impossible. That stupid lizard fried us!_ he thought. Then he recalled something.

San's head.

Of course! The first fight Ghidorah had with Godzilla after they woke, San had had his head ripped off. While that had sunk into the deep sea, he had regrown another one. With another glance at his little brother, Ichi felt like he had all the evidence he needed. San's head and neck was completely healed while his and Ni's were still growing. Running what was left of his tongue over the few teeth he had in his mouth currently, the most intelligent one of the three brothers became lost in thought. His mind wandered back to the battle for supremacy between himself and Godzilla. The odds had been in Ghidorah's favor. But then that stupid insect Mothra had to sacrifice herself so her ashes could rain down on Godzilla and bring him more strength, enough to kill the three headed dragon. The plan was so flawless. What had gone wrong? One name popped into Ichi's head.

_Rodan..._

That stupid flaming reptile bird thing. It was all his fault. Ghidorah had given Rodan one job, one simple job. Do not let Mothra, the Queen of the Monsters, help Godzilla. And he had failed the task. No doubt the little pathetic prehistoric reptile had betrayed the three headed dragon. He had probably aligned himself with Godzilla, the large lizard who stole what was rightfully the alien's. Anger boiling up inside Ichi, he growled quietly. However, it was loud enough to wake up Ni and San. His face lighting up when he saw his older brothers alive and well, San wagged one of their two tails happily as he squeaked, "I can't believe! It's been so long!"

"Shut up San! Do you want someone to find us in this condition?!" Ni hissed angrily, adding after he sniffed the air, "I can already smell humans."

"You two strong enough to fly?" Ichi asked, no emotion on his face or in his voice. Confused by his older brother's question, Ni mumbled, "I think so..." Taking his words very seriously, San quietly nodded his head. His eyes narrowing as the dragon heard human footsteps running towards them, the middle head muttered, "Good cuz there's someone I want to meet. We're getting revenge boys." Hearing that, Ni bared his teeth in a menacing grin. But now San was the confused one. However, he kept his mouth shut just as the humans arrived in the large room where the three headed dragon was being held in. Spreading their immense wings, all three brothers let out a thundering roar.

Chaos broke out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, you two lovebirds take care of yourselves! Especially you my Queen!" Rodan called over his shoulder before spreading his wings and taking to the air. Waving to the massive prehistoric reptile with one foot while the other rested on her round stomach, Mothra smiled and chirped, "You take too! Bye!" Watching as the Fire Demon flew away from himself and the Queen of the Monsters, Godzilla was mentally scratching his head. Turning to his pregnent wife, the King asked, "Did he just call us lovebirds?"

Laughing to himself as he soared effortlessly on the wind, Rodan breathed in the fresh air. After three and a half years, the other Titans had finally forgiven the King of the Skies for what had happened during the Battle of the False King. Mothra had forgiven him right away and the others slowly followed suit. Godzilla still held a grudge with the Fire Demon until today. The prehistoric reptile had gotten one of the biggest surprises of his entire life when the King of the Monsters had invited him over for a visit. Then again, the reptile had saved the Queen the other day from a rockslide. That's probably what did the trick. He had been flying around one day, feeling lonely like he always did but more so after being shunned by all his former friends, when he noticed the Queen of the Monsters resting on a beach. Out in the ocean was the King, looking for food. At the same time, the Fire Demon had noticed rocks of all shapes and sizes rolling down towards the pregnant giant moth. At first giving off a warning screech, he knew there was no way Godzilla would reach Mothra in time. Without even thinking, Rodan had swooped down and grabbed the winged insect, flying her away just in the nick of time. By the time the King had arrived at the beach after hearing the screech, Mothra had recovered from her shock and was showering the prehistoric reptile with praises. He had been deemed as a hero. His medal of honor was the restored bonds of trust between himself and Godzilla, along with everyone else.

Seeing his smoking volcano up ahead, Rodan breathed a sigh of relief. He had spent the entire day in the company of the King and the Queen of the Monsters, along with all the other Titans. What he needed right now was a dip in the molten lava in his volcano home. And then maybe fall asleep right there and then. The perfect end to the perfect day. His wings scorching a few trees as he arrived at the summit, the King of the Skies dived right into the lava pool. A sigh escaping from his beak, the large Titan submerged his head underneath the surface. Staying under for a few seconds, he popped his head out. Purring quietly as he flipped over onto his back, Rodan closed his yellow eyes. Feeling sleep coming to him, he mumbled softly, "This is the life..."

"Oh! You're loving the lifestyle you've created for yourself?" a familiar voice, one Rodan knew too well, grumbled, "Well I hope you've enjoyed it long enough cuz it's about to get a LOT worse... and I can promise you this, you're gonna wish you were never even BORN!"


	3. Chapter 3

His yellow eyes snapping open, Rodan whipped around just as one spiky tail crashed into his face. Screeching in pain, the force behind the blow was enough to send the massive prehistoric reptile across the molten lava pool before his journey stopped with a brutal crash against the rocky wall on the other side. Blood, orange like that of a glowing ember, ran down from a cut on his forehead while his spine hurt all over. Shaking his head to keep his blood from running into his eyes, the Fire Demon didn't have time to move just as all three heads of Ghidorah charged forward and grabbed him. Ichi got him by the throat while the side heads bit down on his wings. Hard. Rodan wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but he thought he heard his bones crunching under the pressure of Ni's jaws. San or Kevin was the only one not drawing as much blood as his two older brothers. Only a drop or two. The next thing he knew, the King of the Skies was lifted into the air and flown out to the ocean. Releasing his hold so he could talk, Ichi sneered, "Have a nice swim!" With that, his brothers let go and Rodan crashed into the waters below.

His dark red skin burning at the touch of the salty waters of the ocean, Rodan found himself completely submerged under the waves. Due to Ghidorah being near and obviously not in a good mood, the waves were rougher than ever before. The Fire Demon couldn't remember the last time the waters were this bad. He struggled to keep his head up but was continuously dunked under. Kicking with his clawed feet and flapping his wings frantically, Rodan fought to stay afloat. The pain from his head and back was nothing compared to his skin being burned by the ocean. The water around him was boiling. Seeing a rock jutting out above the violent waves nearby, the King of the Skies made a beeline for it. His claws digging into the little grooves and cracks, he heaved himself out of the water and up on the rock. Staring at nothing in particular while a monstrous storm raged all around him, Rodan sat and caught his breath. Only one question was on his mind.

How the heck was Ghidorah alive?!

Shaking himself while lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, Rodan tried to think of an answer. However, nothing was coming to him other than panic. He was terrified for his life. Out of all the Titans on Earth, the Fire Demon knew what the Death Song of Three Storms was capable of. In his time under the False King's rule, Rodan had been bullied into submission. He was always threatened that he would be killed unless he did what he had been told. It was Ghidorah who told him to attack Mothra, kill her was the order they had used, during the battle that had killed both Mothra and Ghidorah. Now three and a half years later, here the three headed dragon was, alive and well... sort of. Before he had been tossed into the rampaging ocean, Rodan had noticed that Ichi and Ni, along with the rest of the body, seemed to be regenerating. Meanwhile, San appeared to be fine. Recalling how the little brother had had his head ripped off by Godzilla, the One Born of Fire assumed that was why he was here.

The sound of a volcano erupting caught Rodan's attention. Sighing heavily, the Fire Demon opened his wings and headed for his home, wondering what the alien was doing now.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning to his volcano, Rodan landed on the crater's edge. Ignoring the lava that was running over his clawed feet, he peered down inside. Sure enough, Ghidorah was down there. Sensing the prescence of someone else, San looked up. "Hi Rodan!" he squeaked. _Crap..._ the Fire Demon thought. He didn't want to be caught. Spreading his wings, he was about to fly away, maybe take refuge with one of his close friends. However, he never left the ground. The other two heads had saw him. Without hesitation, the trio fired a gravity beam, striking a large rock that the King of the Skies was standing on and caused it to explode. Now in the air but not flying, Rodan grumbled, "I hate my life..." A second later, he fell into the crater. Crashing against some of the sharp rocks that made up the wall, the prehistoric reptile rolled down and only came to a stop when he bumped into Ghidorah's foot. Bruised and shaking, he lifted his gaze.

Though he was one of the larger Titans, Rodan could not match the size of Ghidorah. The three headed dragon was much taller, much heavier and a very long wingspan. Most of all, he was much more dangerous. Scrambling to his feet, the Fire Demon was desperate to get away. But he was too slow as the False King lifted his foot and pinned him to the ground. Fear building up inside of him, the prehistoric reptile looked up at his former Alpha. Maybe he could fool them with trickery. Gulping nervously, he remarked, "Haven't seen you guys for awhile. Ni, you seem to be losing weight. About time. You all have very nice scales."

"Aw, thank you. You have nice scales too," San replied, the easiest one to fool. Ichi hissed at his little brother, obviously not fooled. His ruby red eyes narrowing to slits, Ni snapped, "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" Before his brothers or Rodan could say or do anything, the aggressive right head lunged forward and chomped down on the prehistoric reptile's right shoulder. Hearing the bone crunch underneath his skin, the Fire Demon let out a bloodcurdling screech. The bite was a thousand times worse than what Ni had done when he and his brothers had dropped into the ocean not too long ago. His teeth digging deeper and deeper into flesh, the dragon began moving his head side to side, tearing it savagely. It was complete agony for Rodan. Watching as his more bloodthirsty brother attacked their former ally, Ichi grinned sinisterly, pleased by this action. San, on the otherhand, was horrified. Looking up at his eldest brother, he whimpered, "Ichi, can't you make him stop? Please?" Glancing over at the left head, the middle sighed and gently tapped on the right's neck with their wing. Getting the message, Ni reluctantly let his prize go. By now, bones were broken and muscles were torn in Rodan's shoulder. There was orange blood coating his dark red scales and Ni's mouth and fangs. Looking up at the three headed dragon, he cried, "What do you want from me?!"

"We want nothing from you," Ichi hissed, his forked tongue slipping in and out of his mouth. Slowly raising his foot off of Rodan's back, he went on, "We just needed to teach you a lesson. A lesson on what happens when you fail and betray us." Struggling to his feet, the Fire Demon tried to crawl away but was quickly whacked by one of the two tails that the False King possessed. Crashing against the rock wall, he screeched as more pain went up his spine and his wounded shoulder. Towering above the One Born of Fire, Ghidorah snarled, "And the lesson isn't over yet traitor."

Without warning, all three heads lunged forward and attacked without mercy.


	5. Chapter 5

"SAN!" Ni's angry shout jolted the youngest brother out of his slumber. Lifting his head and blinking his eyes, the left head looked over at the right. Sighing heavily, his brother grumbled, "Your turn to be on watch. Don't screw up." Nodding quietly, San watched as hs brother went to sleep. In between the two of them, Ichi snored. The left head hadn't a clue how he didn't wake up when Ni shouted. Making himself comfortable while the moon, nothing more than a thin sliver, shone directly above the crater, he settled down for his watch. Since the sky was clear of clouds, the moon's light, though not much, illuminated the rocky inside of the volcano.

Observing every nook and cranny of the volcano he and his brothers were sleeping in, San heard a painful whimper. Remembering they weren't alone, the left head turned to the right. Hiding in the shadows behind a sharp pointed rock, Rodan was the cause of the noise. Though he couldn't see the large prehistoric reptile that well, the dragon could see his orange blood. It smelled fresh too. On closer examination of Ni, San noticed it was all over his brother's jaws. No doubt that he had attacked their roommate while he and Ichi had been sleeping. Pity impaled his heart. The youngest brother knew that his brothers wanted revenge over their defeat. He wanted some too. But that didn't mean he wanted to torture someone. He thought that Ichi had meant there was another way of getting revenge. Sighing, he stole a glance over at the two sleeping heads. Making sure that they were asleep, he stretched forward as far as his neck would allow him.

Curled up into a tight ball behind a sharp pointy rock, Rodan was crying himself to sleep. An hour after torturing him nonstop, Ghidorah decided to go to sleep. Of course, they had assigned watches to make sure he didn't escape or murder them while they slept. Ichi had been first. The Fire Demon hated how his ruby red eyes burned into him. After awhile, it was Ni's turn. Once he was sure that both of his brothers were fast asleep, the right head had taken pleasure in attacking him. By the time his watch had ended, Rodan had new wounds and ones from their earlier attack reopened. His left wing had a huge tear in it. There was blood, his blood, everywhere. He dreaded when it would be Ni's turn again. The night was only halfway over. Crying his yellow eyes out, Rodan didn't even notice that the guards had been switched until something nudged him. Startled, he whirled around and lashed out with his claws.

"That was uncalled for..." San mumbled, three scratches on his nose. Black blood slowly oozed out. However, the dragon was already healing up from it. A few seconds later and there wasn't even a trace of the injury. Lowering his head down to Rodan's level, he dodged another strike. "Easy, I don't want to hurt you," he whispered reassuringly. Gently grabbing the prehistoric reptile by his crest, the dragon dragged him out of his hiding place before he could protest. Seeing the torn left wing, he leaned down and gave ot a lick with his forked tongue. He repeated this action several times. Uncomfortable, Rodan hissed, "Get away from me!" For extra measure, he lifted his wings and whacked the dragon in the face. His right shoulder screamed in agony. However, the pain in his left wing had vanished. Confused, he looked down to find the tear stitching itself up. Staring at in shock, he didn't even notice that San was licking his right shoulder until he felt no more pain there too. Watching as the dragon licked the scratch on his forehead, he mumbled, "How... how are you doing that?"

"Don't tell my brothers this but... I'm able to heal others' injuries," San replied, rasping his forked tongue along Rodan's aching back. All the cuts and scrapes healed up while the bones that made up his spine shifted back into place. The King of the Skies gasped softly as he felt them pop. Reluctantly allowing the alien species to lick and heal his wounds, he laid on his back, his head turned away. He wanted to hate every second of this. Unfortunately, he found himself enjoying the little grooming session. It was comforting. He had to use all of his willpower to not purr. Satisfied as he watched the last cut seal up, San turned his head so he could look the Titan in the eye. Ruby red met golden yellow. Smiling quietly, the dragon remarked, "I really do like your scales. They're very nice." Surprised, Rodan looked away as he rasped, "Thank you..."

Biting his lip as he glanced over at his brothers, San did something that surprised both him and Rodan. Reaching forward, he nuzzled the Titan's cheek and whispered, "Get some rest." He then backed away. Getting over his shock, the prehistoric reptile crept back into his hiding spot under the watchful eye of the dragon's left head. Hearing the Titan snoring quietly in the shadows, San smiled quietly to himself while his heart pounded in his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

The torture went on for a whole week.

It was quite similar to when Ghidorah had been the Alpha. The three headed dragon threatened Rodan everyday, ordering him to do the simplest of tasks. The large prehistoric reptile had to bring them food for example. Three times a day. He would stay back and watch as the alien devoured the whales he brought hungrily, barely leaving anything for him. In fact, the only thing they left him was the bones to gnaw on. No meat whatsoever. The Fire Demon could feel his ribs scraping together. The other thing that Ghidorah had him do was show submission. He could not talk back to them. He could not look them in the eye. He always had to bow before the False King when he was told to do something or if he wanted to have permission to do something. He wasn't allowed to talk without permission. He wasn't allowed to hunt for himself. Whenever he went out hunting, the heads would peer over the rim of the crater to keep an eye on him. And he was only allowed to call Ghidorah Alpha or King.

And then there was the bloody entertainment.

Every night, Rodan was beat up senseless for a full blown hour before Ghidorah fell asleep. He would be left to bleed all over the place while each of the heads took turns taking watch. Whenever Ni was on watch, he would torment the King of the Skies even more, tearing his flesh and breaking his bones. One night he even through a boulder onto him, breaking his spine so badly that the prehistoric reptile had struggled to drag himself into his hiding spot. During the day, he would receive a few bites and scratches from the False King for no reason whatsoever. It ranged from not bringing in a bigger whale to not bowing low enough. Rodan was sick of the endless torture. He just wanted his life to end. He had even begged Ghidorah to show mercy and just kill him already. The three headed dragon merely laughed in response before whacking him against the rock wall with their two tails.

At least there was San.

Though he did participate in the torturing, Rodan could sense reluctance in San. The youngest didn't want to hurt him but he did it so his older brothers wouldn't become suspicious. When he was on watch, he would apologize to the One Born From Fire while he healed his numerous injuries, some caused by his own teeth. Once the healing process was over, the pair would talk in hushed voices so they couldn't wake either Ichi or Ni. They talked about random things, from their favorite food to silly questions that were in San's mind. Surprisingly though, Rodan didn't mind answering his questions to the best of his ability. As the week went by, the left head and the Fire Demon warmed up to each other, better than what they did back when Ghidorah was trying to take over the world. They learned things about each other that other Titans never knew, like how San was secretly afraid of spiders while Rodan knew exactly why Stonehedge was built all those years ago. Some nights, they wouldn't talk. They would just gaze up at the night sky high above the volcano's crater.

Like right now.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's that star?"

"That's the moon San."

"Oh yeah! I knew that."

"Sure you did."

Having had his head tipped back to gaze up at the starry night sky above, San looked down at Rodan. They were both cast in the silvery white glow of the moon. The dragon loved how it looked on the smaller Titan's dark red scales. The two colors contrasted each other and it led to something beautiful in his ruby eyes. He could see the moon and stars' reflection in the Fire Demon's yellow eyes. Seeing that he had been caught staring, the left head averted his gaze. Clearing his throat, he asked, "So... do you want to talk about anything?" Shaking his head while he scratched his beak, Rodan mumbled, "Not really. I can't think of anything to talk about."

"Me neither," San admitted, a little letdown that they couldn't have a small chat. The alien returned his gaze to the stars, amazed by their dazzling lights. A smile crept across his face. It was such a beautiful night out. He wished that he could go fly around but that would mean waking up his brothers. And he highly doubted they would share the same views as he did. So he just sat there and admired what he could see. Nearby, he could hear Rodan sigh softly. "She would have loved this..." the King of the Skies mumbled quietly to himself, sadness in his voice. Confused, San looked down. Sure enough, there was a sad longing look on the Titan's face. Lowering his head down to his eye level, the dragon asked the prehistoric reptile, "Who?"

"Oh! Uh..." Rodan stammered, having been startled out of his thoughts. Looking away from San, he rasped, "My mate..." Feeling the sadness radiating from the Titan was enough to make San sad. Deciding not to pester with more questions on the topic as he feared it was personal and a bit touchy, the dragon instead nuzzled the large prehistoric reptile, trying to comfort him. Unable to hold back his tears, Rodan cried quietly as he nuzzled him back. Careful not to wake up Ichi and Ni with his sobs, he whimpered, "She was the love of my life... and I lost her..." The left head of Ghidorah looked the King of the Skies right in the eye. He knew there was several kinds of love, like how one loved their food or the brotherly love that he never quite experienced. But the way the Fire Demon was talking, it was more of the kind of love shared between two individuals, like Godzilla and Mothra. As he looked the dark red scaled Titan in the eye, San could see his reflection in the yellow pools while his heart pounded in his chest. In the meantime, Rodan saw himself in the ruby red eyes of the dragon. His heart was accelerating and his body temperature was rising. The two didn't even realize that they were leaning towards each other. Wondering how this would go down, San feared that one of his brothers was going to wake up and see them. Ridding himself of the thought, he shut his eyes just as his lips locked with Rodan's beak.

The two only shared a kiss that lasted only four or five seconds but it felt like it was for centuries.


	8. Chapter 8

Soaring over the crystal clear waters of the ocean, Rodan was in search of a whale to catch for the hungry Ghidorah. No, not hungry. STARVING. The three headed dragon had an appetite that could challenge that of Behemoth. A stinging cut on his chest was all the alien needed to get the message across that there better be food coming. Glancing down at it, he gulped nervously when he saw that it was still bleeding after two hours. Every second was probably a slight increase in the False King's anger. The Death Song of Three Storms could very well be raging with hunger by now. He hadn't heard any roars from the three headed dragon yet but, based on the storm clouds forming around the summit of his volcano, indicated they were not happy. Shaking a little, Rodan prayed he'd find something soon.

As he flew around searching for a pod of whales or something to bring to his Alpha, Rodan's mind wondered off to what happened between him and San last night. He had no idea what happened but his heart took the reins from his brain and then the next thing he knew he was kissing the left head of Ghidorah. It was a good thing that nobody saw that. He didn't need his reputation ruined anymore than what had went down three and a half years ago. But at the same time he wanted the whole world to know about how great it was. His emotions were running rampant inside of him. He didn't know he was supposed to feel. Delighted? Appreciated? Scared for his life? And how did San feel about it? There was only one thing certain in the prehistoric reptile's mind. He hadn't the slightest clue how or why but he was in love with the alien's left head. He loved him with all of his heart. Sighing, he closed his eyes to cherish the memory a little longer.

"Hey Rodan!" Scylla's voice startled the prehistoric reptile. Jumping out of his skin, he turned around to find the long legged creature tredding the water. Her tentacles squirmed around her mouth. Spying the wound on his chest, she asked, "What happened to you?" Snapping out of his thoughts about the events last night, the Fire Demon remembered the stinging cut. His orange blood was dripping down into the ocean below, sizzling in the water. Gulping, he lied, "I got into a tussle with a Kraken. Didn't even notice it until you pointed it out." He sighed with relief when he saw that Scylla believed his lie. Nodding her head, the other Titan was about to say something when both creatures heard a single roar, calling out to them and all the other Titans. It was unmistakably from the King of the Monsters himself. And his call at the moment could only mean one thing.

The Queen of the Monsters had given birth not too long ago.

"Come on! We better get going!" Scylla exclaimed, her face brightening up at the news. She started to tred the water even faster. Rodan longed to come along but he couldn't for two reasons. One, he had a monstrous alien to feed. Two, he didn't think he had much strength to get over to the King and Queen's lair or island home. Clearing his throat to get Scylla's attention, he murmured, "Uh, can you tell our King and Queen that I can't come? I'm not feeling the greatest at the moment. I'll try to visit soon." Nodding her head, the long legged Titan went on her way. Sighing heavily, Rodan went back to hunting.


	9. Chapter 9

"About time you showed up traitor," Ichi snarled when Rodan finally came back with a lone blue whale he had found. There was malice in the middle head's words but that was all he showed towards the large prehistoric reptile. Smiling when he saw their meal that was supposed to be breakfast but was now lunch, San looked up at the dark red scaled Titan and praised him, "Great catch!" His body temperature rising at the compliment, the King of the Skies was thankful that his blush could not be seen on his face. Ni, however, had a completely different reaction to him being late. While Ichi whacked San on the head with their wing, the right head swung both of their tails around and struck the Fire Demon. One tail got him in the chest while the other got his face. Crashing against the rock wall, Rodan collapsed on the ground with a broken wing.

Watching and being able to do nothing to prevent the action, San gasped at Ni's sudden violent act. His heart went out for Rodan, who was screeching in pain. His right wing was bent in a very bad angle while more blood gushed out of the cut on his chest. There was a deep slash on his forehead, blood dripping down into his yellow eyes. The left head hated how his brothers treated him. He didn't want revenge anymore. There were days where he wished he was his own body and not a third head. That way, the youngest of the trio could just take Rodan and they could just fly away as far as they could from his older brothers. Truth was... he loved the King of the Skies. He was a fierce warrior with a kind heart and a sweet side that he hid from the rest of the world. But when it was just the two of them at night, that's when he started showing it. At least, he started to about three days ago. The left head was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the other two were shouting at him until he was whacked by the wing again. He turned to look at them. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Ichi muttered, "You going to eat or not?!" Gulping, San lowered his head and began to eat his portion of the whale. By the time the three headed dragon was full, there was only bones left for Rodan.

Not that he or the alien cared.

Laying on his side with his broken right wing stretched out, Rodan longed for death at this point. He just wanted his miserable life to end already. Curling up into a tight ball, he decided to go to sleep. Ghidorah, however, had other plans. Fic=xing his cold stare at their servant, Ichi remarked, "Sounds like the King and the Queen are now parents." His heart plummeting when he heard that, dread filled up the prehistoric reptile. The alien had heard Godzilla's call. Gulping while he stared blankly at the ground, his voice cracked as he mumbled, "I guess so... my King..."

"This gives me an idea? And it involves YOU traitor."

"Me my King?"

"You shall lead us right to that stupid lizard and his pathetic bug. Then, we shall slay his children and mate right before his eyes."

Panic overwhelmed Rodan. He couldn't do that! Not to his King and Queen. Though he was forced into submission again to Ghidorah who was now his Alpha, he could never betray his true King and Queen. He let them down once. He wasn't going to do it again. Lifting his gaze up to the Death Song of Three Storms, he mustered all of his courage and growled in a low voice, "Never."

Ghidorah lunged forward without warning and attacked.


	10. Chapter 10

"You want to have first watch?" Ichi questioned, surprise in his voice. Shock was carved on Ni's face. Nodding his head quietly as he tried not to stare at the orange blood coated on his brothers' muzzles, San gave them the puppy dog eyes as he begged, "Please?" Resting his chin down on the blackened rock, Ichi yawned as he mumbled sleepily, "Alright, it's yours." Laying his head beside the eldest, Ni added on, "You can have the second watch if you'd like too." Tail wagging, the youngest nuzzled his two older brothers out of gratitude. But once they were both asleep, his happy face vanished into thin air. He quietly looked over at the Titan that they had tormented mercilessly for hours on end all day, only finally stopping to go to bed. Sadness building up inside him as he looked down at the One Bron From Fire, the dragon whispered softly, "Rodan?"

Tears blinding his vision, Rodan turned his head in the direction of San's voice. The large prehistoric reptile was hiding in his usual spot behind the sharp pointy rock. He was covered in his own blood while his body screamed in agony. He couldn't feel a thing from the neck down and he had a terrible headache. His wings were torn to shreds, his one leg was almost completely severed off and his spine was shattered. A wildfire raged on in his chest where his rib cage should've been but those bones, along with almost every other one he possessed, lay in pieces somewhere inside of him. Flesh was ripped in the most savage manner, exposing his internal anatomy. One eye was swollen shut while his face was all bloodied and bruised. There was a terrible gash in his throat and he had burn marks from Ghidorach's infamous Gravity Beams all over himself. Unable to form words due to his damaged throat, Rodan painfully dragged himself out of hiding. Not wanting him to go through even more anguish, San gently grabbed his crest and pulled him close. Then he got to work, starting with his throat.

Crying harder as he felt the searing pain of his throat sealing together, it took all of Rodan's willpower to not scream. The feeling of San's tongue running over his various wounds was soothing. His headache ebbing away as the alien cleaned his face, he whimpered, "Everything... hurts..." Stopping for a moment to look the Titan in the eye, the dragon whispered, "I know. I'm so sorry about what happened." He resumed his grooming procession. His ribs reforming while flesh grew back in places where they had been shredded, the Fire Demon watched as the left head got his almost severed leg. The muscles stitched themselves back together, bringing relief and anguish to him. Never in his life had he experienced this much pain. It was unbearable. Squeezing his yellow eyes shut, he whined, "I just want this to end. I want to die."

Looking up from where he was just finishing with Rodan's left wing, San moved his head closer to the other Titan. Nuzzling his cheek, he mumbled, "I guess that makes two of us. My brothers have always teased me since day one." Tears continuing to run down his warm face and stinging his skin, the Fire Demon rasped, "At least you have someone. I've got nobody cuz nobody likes me." It was true. Ever since the day his mate had died, the prehistoric reptile couldn't connect with anyone as a friend, let alone a soul mate. He felt utterly alone in a world filled with other individuals. Just then, he felt San lick his tear soaked cheek. The dragon glanced away nervously as he murmured, "That's not true. I like you." Taking a deep breath, he went on in an almost inaudible statement, "I love you." The left head closed his ruby red eyes, fearing he would be snapped at. However, he reopened them when Rodan whispered back softly, "I love you too."

Turning to look at the prehistoric reptile, San found himself staring into Rodan's bright yellow eyes. He wasn't lying. The Fire Demon really did love him. A soft purr rumbled in the alien's throat as he leaned forward and kissed the dark red scaled Titan, who returned it. This one was much longer than what their first one was, about a minute and a half long. Breaking apart to get some air, Rodan could feel his body warming up. His heart, the only part of him that had felt cold and dark for so many years, was melting thanks to the left head of Ghidorah. Stretching out onto his back, he blushed when San laid his neck down on his spiky yet warm chest, his muzzle touching his beak. Purring quietly, the King of the Skies wrapped his wings around the youngest of the three brothers' neck. The pair gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, red meeting yellow. "I love you San," Rodan whispered. Smiling, San stated, "I love you too Rodey." The two lovers shared another passionate kiss, strengthening the loving bond between them.

Neither of them had taken notice that Ichi was watching them with one eye open, his blood boiling with anger.


	11. Chapter 11

Now that it was his turn to be on watch duty, Ichi concealed his anger very well as he wished his little brother San goodnight. Making sure that he was asleep, he muttered under his breath, "My own kin... turning into a traitor. Now what am I going to do with you?" As he spoke, his forked tongue slithered in and out of his mouth. Storm clouds gathered around high above the volcano's crater, showing just how mad the middle head felt inside. He loathed Rodan with every fiber of the body he shared with his younger siblings. Seeing the dark red scaled Titan sleeping in his little hiding place behind a sharp pointy rock, the dragon's eyes narrowed to slits. His anger towards the large prehistoric reptile had increased by infinity. The memory of his youngest brother and the traitor kissing each other was seared in his mind, making him sick. He needed to put an end to this.

Ichi couldn't kill either of the two lovers. Even if he ripped off San's head, it would just grow back. The situation would be much worse if he killed Rodan. For starters, it could bring unwanted attention from the other Titans that inhabited the Earth, specifically one that Ghidorah didn't want to deal with right now. They may have finally healed from their wounds after three and a half long years but they were still recovering. They needed time to plan their next move. The second problem with killing the King of the Skies would actually come from a lot closer to home than one would think. No one had a way of knowing how San would react. Ichi might have to put up with the fight of his life if his little brother seeked revenge. Sure, he was the weakest among the three but one's strength could increase if the thing they cherished the most was put in danger. No, Ichi couldn't kill either of them.

There still needed to be punishment though. But what?

Sighing heavily as he observed every detail of the rocky crater that had become home for the past week, Ichi was lost deep in thought. Being the most intelligent between his brothers, he was the one who usually had an idea or coming up with solutions or calling the shots. However, this was one of those times where his brain was completely clueless. Scratching his head with one of the two tails attached to the shared body, Ichi bit his lip. What was he going to do? What kind of punishment would be enough to get the message across to his traitorous little brother San and the backstabbing coward Rodan that they should think twice before they let their hearts take the lead? He and his brothers were already torturing the pathetic King of the Skies with their teeth, claws and Gravity Beams. It was still a mercy on how he would be healed from his wounds overnight. The three headed dragon knew he had no healing powers like their own so no one had a clue. But after what he had witnessed not too long ago, Ichi was getting a hint on that moment, his twisted mind finally thought of a clever punishment. A torture no one recovered from with ease, even if they had healing powers or not.

A cruel smile crept across Ichi's face the more he thought about the perfect punishment.


	12. Chapter 12

"Is there a reason why you're asking me to stay awake and spy on our stupid little brother while he's on watch? If we're all going to be awake, then I don't see why we need to act as a spy for... whatever the reason is," Ni grumbled, his eyes drooping with the want for sleep. Flashing the right head a look to keep his voice down, Ichi stole a glance over at the left head. San was still asleep thank goodness, a dopey smile on his face. No doubt he was having the butterfly dream again. His tongue slithering in and out of his mouth, the eldest whispered quietly, "It's complicated. I can't explain without feeling sick. You'll just have to watch and see for yourself. Now, wake him up for his watch!" Resting his chin on the rocky floor, he kept one eye open a small crack. Huffing, Ni stretched over and forcefully woke San for his second watch of the night. Laying his head down beside Ichi, he kept his eyes open but barely, just enough so he could see but look like he was sleeping.

Telling himself not to throw up or not to do anything stupid while praying Ni did the same, Ichi prepared himself mentally for what he was about to see for a second time in one night. Sure enough, once he was sure that his brothers were asleep, or at least he thought they were, San reached his head as far as it could go towards the sleeping Rodan. From where he was spying, Ni didn't understand why he needed to see this. It was just their brother being his dumb stupid self. Of course he would be doing stuff like this while they were sleeping and he was supposed to be on watch. Forcing himself not to growl in annoyance, Ni was half tempted to lunge forward and snap at the elft head. However, he kept watching.

That's when he got one of the biggest shocks in his entire life.

Nuzzling his lover while completely unaware of his two brothers spying on him, San smiled happily when Rodan blinked his bright yellow eyes open. Returning the smile, the Fire Demon purred as he crept out of his hiding place and over to the left head. Tail wagging, the dragon placed his forehead against that of the large prehistoric reptile, enjoying the warmth raditating from him. Gazing into each other's eyes for a few brief seconds before they both shut them, the pair shared a loving kiss. Rodan wrapped his wing's around the alien's neck while San brought one of the tails forward and curled it around the Fire Demon. After about a minute or so, the two broke off from their kissing and began to groom each other affectionately. Nibbling gently on his lover's neck and shoulders, San was rewarded with whimpers of pleasure from Rodan. Breathing slowly as he closed his eyes, the Titan mumbled, "I love you so much..." Smiling as he rubbed his head against the prehistoric reptile's own, the dragon responded in a quiet purr, "I love you too my sweet Rodey..."

Vomit building up in his mouth, Ni thought he was going to be sick. All hostility was gone for the moment and replaced with absolute disgust. Equally sickened by the two lovers as they went on grooming and kissing each other, Ichi coud've sworn that he was teaming with hatred. Unbridled hatred. He wanted to shred Rodan to pieces so bad but he held his anger back. The punishment he had in mind would be enough. And if it wasn't, then they could kill him. They'd figure out a way to deal with San later on. As the minutes dragged on, the two brothers continued to spy on their youngest and his little friend. By now, Ni thought he couldn't hold his vomit back any longer. Thankfully, the alien and the Titan were saying goodnight to each other before the prehistoric reptile headed back for his hiding place and went to sleep. Smiling dreamily, San reached down and gently shook Ichi awake. Yawning, he mumbled, "Your turn." Without another word, he fell asleep.

Pulling his head off to the side, Ni puked. Finished, he stared at Ichi in horror as he exclaimed, "He... and him... what... I can't even..." He was unable to form any proper sentences. Rolling his eyes, Ichi whacked him before leaning close and whispering his plan to his brother. Hearing it, Ni sneered venomously, "That'll show them..." Nodding his head, the middle head motioned for the right to keep his voice down before picking up a large rock wit assistance from the hostile brother. Careful, they held it above San's head and dropped it. The youngest made no sound or movement as he was knocked out cold. "That should do the trick for a little," Ichi murmured before adding, "Now, let's get this started, shall we?"

Smiles of evil on their faces, they slowly turned their ruby red eyes towards their prize...

**WARNING! This next chapter is going to have some of the things I warned you all about. If you don't want to see it, you can skip to the chapter after it. If you become traumatized because you didn't heed this, don't say I didn't warn you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**For those reading this, just... have some bleach ready...**

Sleeping peacefully in his little corner, Rodan heard something crash behind him. Before he could lift his head to investigate, something sharp grabbed his foot and dragged him into the open. Flipped over onto his back harshly, the Fire Demon found himself staring up at the two heads Ichi and Ni. Their fangs were bared in menacing grins, Ni's stained orange with blood from his foot. "How's your night little birdie?" he purred sinisterly, flicking his tongue in and out. Of course, the large prehistoric reptile didn't have time to answer as two rocks were dropped down on his wings, pinning them to the ground. Bones broke on impact, causing the Titan to screech. Both heads clamped his beak shut as they advanced threateningly towards him. However, there was a strange light glistening in their ruby red eyes. Smiling evilly, Ni looked away from his face, licking his lips. Growling, Ichi snapped angrily at his brother, "I'm in charge here! I go in first!" Wondering what the heck they were talking about, a bad feeling crept over Rodan as he saw them staring at the lower half of his body. He realized what they were about to do to him.

It was too late to avoid it.

Red eyes glowing, Ichi suddenly slammed his erect member deep into Rodan's cloaca, causing the Titan to screech at the top of his lungs. Blood was already streaming out with that first strike. Smirking, the alien began to violent thrust into the prehistoric reptile. His eyes watering up and stinging his skin, the Fire Demon shrieked in agony. This wasn't his first time, he had done it once or twice with his mate. But, with him on the receiving end, this had to be the worst kind of pain he ever experienced in his entire life. Over the crescendo of his screams, he could vaguely here Ni snicker, "Let's try to fit in two..." Panicking, he looked over to see that the situation he was in was about to get a thousand times worse. Of course Ghidorah had multiple members, why wouldn't he?! Before he could say or do anything, more pain shot up his spine as Ni managed to fit his member right in alongside his brother's inside the Fire Demon's cloaca. His walls were being torn and stretched, causing him to bleed all over the place. Stealing a glance over at San, Rodan saw that his lover had been knocked out cold by a rock. He was on his own. And as if things weren't bad enough. Now they were going way downhill.

Getting worried that San might wake up sooner than what they expected, Ichi and Ni increased their speed. It was a little uncomfortable for them since their members kept rubbing together and they were squeezed into a tight place. But it was going to be worth it in the end. His cloaca practically shredded at this point and blood cover himself and everything nearby, Rodan let out the loudest screech he had ever given. Enjoying his screams of terror, the two brothers decided to have more fun with their victim. Lunging forward, they attacked the upper half of his body. Their teeth and claws dug into his flesh and muscle, ripping everything. Rodan's shrieks and sobs increased in volume and frequency. He hated all of this pain that was running all over his battered body like a wildfire. He started heating up his body temperature in hopes to discourage the duo. Though their members were getting roasted inside of his cloaca, it did nothing other than aggravate them even more. Their bites were harder, their claws going deeper and their thrusts picking up speed. His eyes watering, Rodan snapped at his attackers as a last ditch effort to make them stop. His beak chomped down Ni's snout, drawing black blood. Outraged, he went for the Fire Demon's throat, determined to end his life.

At the same time, something grabbed Rodan by his crest and yanked on them, pulling him away from his attackers. Ichi and Ni's barbed members ripped his cloaca one last time before making a popping noise as their victim was dragged away. A second later, their seed sprayed all over the rocky floor, mixing with the orange blood of the large prehistoric reptile. More blood rushing out of his badly damaged cloaca, the King of the Skies cried and cried, his yellow eyes bloodshot. Whatever had grabbed him by his crest had put him as far away from the menacing brothers as possible. Barely able to see a thing through his tears, Rodan slowly lifted his gaze to see who is savior was.

It was San.


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up to the sound of screams and growls, San had finally regained consciousness to see his own brothers raping the one he loved. There was blood, as bright and orange as a burning ember, everywhere. The screeches were like knives, stabbing the dragon right through the heart. Feeling a sense of protectiveness, he grabbed Rodan by his crest and pulled him away, out of reach of both Ichi and Ni. Putting himself in between his older siblings and the wounded Fire Demon, the left head hissed angrily, "What is wrong with you two?!" Ichi seemed surprised by how fast he had reacted while Ni snarled, "What's wrong with you?! You've fallen in love with this traitor!"

"Just kill me already..." Rodan whimpered, squeezing his yellow eyes tightly shut as he sobbed.

"You stay out of this! You brought this all on yourself you treacherous little son of a-"

"Ni, language," Ichi cautioned.

"Don't you dare insult my true love! Unless you want to be missing a tongue!"

"I'll just grow it back!"

"I'll just keep ripping it out of your filthy mouth!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"ENOUGH!" Ichi roared, finally able to get his brothers to stop arguing. Sighing heavily with relief as he rubbed his head with one of their tails, the eldest turned their ice cold gaze upon the youngest. His tongue flickering in and out to clean the orange blood from his muzzle and fangs, the middle head ordered firmly, "San, get out of the way. The traitor needs to learn a lesson. You do too." Growling while his throat glowed with the threat of unleashing a Gravity Beam, San retorted, "I will not let you touch him. I'm through with this whole revenge idea! I don't even undersatnd why we wanted revenge in the first place!"

"You don't understand ANYTHING!" Ni snapped, adding, "For example, you don't understand that this pathetic excuse of a Titan betrayed us! You can't fall in love with him, let alone call him your true love!"

"What do you know about love?! All you know is how to destroy!"

"Last I checked, you don't know anything about love either!"

"San, listen to me-" Ichi began to say but San whipped his head around to face his older brother and interrupted with the harshest tone ever heard from him, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Shocked by the ferocity in their little brother's voice, both Ichi and Ni kept their mouths shut and listened as he continued, "All my life, all we ever did was destroy worlds and other people's lives. We slaughtered HUNDREDS of innocents! And we dreamed about ruling over all! Don't get me wrong, it would've been nice being a king. But I don't want that kind of life anymore! I may seem like I'm happy all the time. But I'm not! You two have always bulied me! And everyone looked at us with fear. But Rodan here..." San gestured to the wounded King of the Skies cowering behind him, "Rodan had showed us loyalty after we defeated the True King. Yet we put him through pain and suffering and made him do all our dirty work! And after we were defeated, how do you think everyone else treated him when the battle was done? He told me that they shunned him, lost their respect in him. Exactly what you guys do to me! I hated my life just as much as he hates his! But when I'm with him, I feel... happy and... appreciated." Tears in his eyes by now, the left head whimpered, "Please, I really do love him. Hate us all you want but I just want him to be happy." Turning away from his brothers, San pulled Rodan close to him and started licking the wounds on his face and chest, healing them. Ichi and Ni watched in dead silence.

"Let's just kill them both now," Ni snarled, about to lunge forward. Stopping him, Ichi hissed, "How bout you go to bed?" It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Hufing, the right head did what he was told. Sighing softly, the middle glanced over at the left. San had covered Rodan with their left wing as he tried to soothe the Titan's pain. Ichi had never seen San so willing to fight his brothers just to protect something or someone. Watching as the youngest healed the Fire Demon's amny injuries, the eldest couldn't help but feel guilty. Laying his head down, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunlight streaming through the crater woke Ichi the next morning. Yawning, he lifted his head and stretched his neck. Glancing over to his right, he saw that Ni was still sleeping. His face was covered in bright orange blood from the events of last night and he wore an angry scowl as he slept. Sighing, the eldest now turned to the left. San was sound asleep with his wing draped over a sleeping Rodan. By the looks of things, they had cried themselves to sleep. It also appeared that all of the prehistoric reptile's injuries had healed. However, there was still the smell of fresh blood heavy in the air. Upon closer examination, Ichi could see a puddle of blood, orange like a pool of lava, seeping out from under their shared left wing. No doubt it was from their Titan roommate. But now it raised the question of what was wrong. Had a wound reopened? Did San miss a spot?

Speaking of San, Ichi noticed his little brother was beginning to stir. Blinking his eyes open, he noticed that the middle head was staring at him. Pulling his lips back in a silent snarl, he glared angrily at the eldest. He then turned his attention to Rodan, gently licking his face while hiding him from the other heads of Ghidorah. His face unreadable, Ichi couldn't blame him for hating both of his older brothers. They probably lost his full trust after what had happened. Sighing quietly, he turned his gaze away as he mumbled quietly, "How... how is he?"

"If you're asking if he's fine, he's NOT!" San hissed angrily, whipping his head around. Ruby red eyes gleaming furiously, he went on, "Thanks to the both of you, he's scared, traumitized and was injured so badly that I could feel the pain pulsing from him! You're lucky I was able to heal most of his wounds." That caught Ichi's attention. He knew he could smell fresh blood. And he knew that there was a puddle of it growing underneath the wing he and his brothers shared. Slowly turning his head so he could look over at his youngest brother, he asked, "Is he still hurt?" Lowering his gaze, San quietly nodded his head. Moving Rodan closer to him gently, he explained, "I was able to heal most of the injuries you two inflicted on him. But he won't let me get his cloaca and that one is the worst. It hasn't stopped bleeding and I can't do anything about it cuz he won't let me come near it and..." His eyes watering, the dragon cried like he had all night long, sharing his lover's anguish. Regretting everything he had done to hurt his brother, Ichi quietly reached over and gave him a nuzzle, trying to soothe him. The two shared a brief brotherly moment that was soon ruined.

"Guys, I just had the weirdest dream. You see, what happened was..." Ni's voice faded away when he saw his two brothers glaring at him. He could also smell a whole lot of scents, from blood to emotions, all around the inside of the volcano's crater. Casting his gaze downwads, he murmured, "It wasn't a dream, I'm guessing." Watching quietly as San went back to grooming the still sleeping Rodan, Ichi became lost in thought. He knew he and Ni had to make it up to their young brother. But how was that going to be possible after everything they'd done? Deciding to take the route of small babysteps, he spoke firmly, "Come on. Let's go." Both brothers looked up at him. Ni was simply just confused while San looked scared. "We're leaving?" he whimpered. Glancing over at his lover with worry in his eyes, he went on, "We can't just leave him here."

"Relax, we're not going to be gone long," Ichi reassured San, adding, "I think it's time we stopped being lazy and do something around here."


	16. Chapter 16

Still sleeping in the volcano's rocky crater, Rodan was woken up by a loud thud. Jumping out of fear, he cried out as pain flared up inside if him. More blood gushed forth from his damaged cloaca. Lifting his gaze, he saw Ghidorah towering over him. All three pairs of ruby red eyes were fixed on him. Ni showed hostility, San wore a sad expression on his face after he heard the Fire Demon's cry and Ichi showed no emotion, though some kind of emotion flashed in his eyes. It was unreadable though. Smelling fresh meat, the large prehistoric reptile fnally noticed the two humpback whales the three headed dragon had caught. Knowing he wasn't going to get anything, he started to head over to his hiding place when San gently grabbed his crest and pulled him over towards them. Laying down, the left head explained, "Ichi's allowing us to share one whale while he and Ni get the other." Surprised, Rodan glanced over at the middle head. Neither him or Ni were eating yet as they returned the gaze, though the right head was growing impatient. Blinking slowly, Ichi motioned for him to eat. Gulping, Rodan took a small bite.

Feeling the warm flesh run down his sore throat and down into his empty stomach, Rodan closed his eyes and relished the moment. As if realizing right then just how hungry he really was, he lunged at the dead whale and started to dig in. He had almost forgotten what whale meat tasted like. Seeing that their wounded host was eating, all three headed lowered down and started to eat as well. Every once in a while, San would nuzzle the King of the Skies. While he ate the other humpback whale with Ni, Ichi would often glance over and watch the two lovers. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen San smile as big as the one he was wearing right now. The pair seemed happy to be in each other's prescence, though there was still terror in Rodan's facial expressions whenever he glanced over at the other two heads. The fear was rolling off of him in waves, along with the pain. Ichi could tell the prehistoric reptile was hurting badly. His face showed just how much agony he was going through. His movements were slow but that still did nothing to stop or decrease the amount of orange blood that dripped down from his insides. Every once in a while, the three headed dragon would have chills running up and down their spines when they heard a shriek from the Fire Demon, signaling that a whole bunch of blood had just rushed out of his cloaca. By the time the whale bones had been polished off, there was another puddle on the rocky floor. Turning to San, Ichi whispered, "You have to do something for him."

"I can't. He won't let me," San protested, knowing what his older brother had meant. He did want to help Rodan but he didn't want to bring more pain, physical or mental, to his lover. Looking the youngest in the eye, Ichi murmured, "Look, if you don't do anything, he's gonna lose a lot of blood or get an situation will only get worse after that." Shaking, San feared that this might mean that the injury could actually kill his lover. Not wanting to live in a world without the prehistoric reptile, he quietly nodded his head to his eldest sibling. "Just... do me one thing..." San whimpered, casting his gaze downwards. His eyes still on his little brother, Ichi spoke softly, "Yes?" Looking up again, the left head mumbled, "Can you and Ni not look? I don't want him freaking out."

"You have our word," Ichi replied, dipping his head. Glaring at the both of them, Ni stated, "Speak for yourself next time! I may be attached to you but that doesn't mean you have to speak for me-" The right head was quickly silenced with a whack from the two tails. Deciding to keep his mouth shut, he looked away. Sighing, Ichi nuzzled San before laying his head down to take a nap. Huffing, Ni did the same. Watching his brothers, San now turned his attention to Rodan. The Fire Demon was curled up under his wing, gazing up at him. The look on his face told the dragon he had heard everything. Closing his eyes as tears threatened to fall, the prehistoric reptile whimpered, "Let's just get this done with..."


	17. Chapter 17

Laying down on his back as comfortably as he could, Rodan had his wings wrapped around himself. He knew he had just given San permission to heal the damage done to his cloaca but he was afraid. Part of him wished that he could take it back. He couldn't though. Visibly shaking, he turned his head to the side, unable to look his lover in the face as the dragon moved closer. Feeling the alien's breath on his cheek, he quietly glanced over. His nose just inches away from the prehistoric reptile's cheek, San nuzzled him as he whispered, "I'm right here, don't be scared. Everything is going to be okay." A tear rolling down his rough skin, the One Born of Fire could only nod his head. Shutting his yellow eyes tight as more tears leaked out, Rodan took a deep breath before slowly spreading his legs and opening his wings a bit so he was still hugging himself while revealing his injury to his lover.

Staring at the large prehistoric reptile's cloaca, San felt a little sick to his stomach and pity for Rodan. There was blood, old and fresh, all over. It stained the dark red scales and ran out with no signs of stopping. Folds of skin that were once inside were now outside in shreds, only attached by a few strands of flesh. Based on the angle of his legs, it appeared that the King of the Skies might've had a broken hip or something that wasn't settling in right. Sure enough, San could see what appeared to be a part of a hip bone jutting through the skin of the inner right thigh, close to where the cloaca was. It explained why the large prehistoric reptile could barely walk and why he whimpered when he crawled. Sadness filling up his heart, San leaned towards his lover's face. Gently turning his face so they could look at each other, the dragon kissed the Titan. Breaking apart after a few seconds, he nuzzled Rodan's cheek before going back down to the lower half of his body. Sighing softly, he gently rasped his tongue around the broken hip bone.

Feeling the bone slipping through the torn skin and going back into place, Rodan let out a shriek. His eyes stung with tears that burned his face. Once the piece of hip bone was in its rightful place and the skin stitches itself together, the prehistoric reptile could feel San's forked tongue moving to his cloaca. The agony was too much for him, causing him to screech. Sobbing as he felt the outside rim of his cloaca heal, he didn't notice that one of the three headed dragon's tails was snaking around him until something brushed up against his neck. Looking to his left, the Fire Demon saw that the left head had wrapped the tail around him, trying to soothe him. Shaking, Rodan nestled his head against the golden scales while he let his lover continue. He cried out in pain as the dragon's tongue slipped inside of him. Lapping at the torn walls and healing them, it went in farther and farther, trying to get every last cut and scrape. The shredded pieces that had been hanging outside were slowly being pulled back in. As his damaged cloaca went through an unatural healing process, Rodan was beginning to feel something other than the pain.

Pleasure.

It felt good, the pleasure. It masked the pain that was beginning to ebb away. Leaning his head back against the spiky tail that had been provided for him, Rodan stopped screeching and screaming. Those had been replaced with quiet whimpers and pants. The prehistoric reptile felt blissful, the feeling sending shivers up and down his spine. He let out a gasp when San's forked tongue stretched even farther into the tunnels past the entrance of his cloaca. The King of the Skies might as well be walking on air at the moment, the pleasure setting all of his nerves on fire with each gentle swipe of the alien's tongue against his walls. His eyes rolling into the back of his head, the Fire Demon whimpered, "San..." A knot was forming in the large prehistoric reptile, something he had experienced before but not in a really long time. At that moment, the last tear inside of him sealed together. His job finished, the dragon was pulling his tongue out. Wanting more, Rodan whispered, "Please don't. I... uh..." His face heaing up with shame, he looked away. However, San somehow understood as his tingue went back in. Gasping, the prehistoric reptile whimpered blissfully. It wasn't long until San's whole tongue was inside of him. The forked ends were flicking about teasingly, causing the Titan to shake. His climax was close. Sensing it, San pulled his tongue out just as his lover climaxed, his juices getting on the both of them and the floor. Panting, Rodan mumbled, "Sorry..."

"It's alright, nothing to be sorry about," San replied kindly as he cleaned up after the both of them. Making sure there wasn't a trace left, he pulled Rodan closer to his side and nuzzled him lovingly. No longer in pain and feeling blissful, the Fire Demon purred softly as he rested his head against the dragon's shoulder. Exhausted, he fell asleep. Laying his head down next to the King of the Skies, San smiled quietly as he drifted off into a deep sleep, his breathing in time with that of his lover. Both were dreaming about the other with smiles on their faces.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next three weeks, Ghidorah had been the one to bring in food for both themselves and Rodan, going off to hunt under the cover of darkness and coming back to surprise the prehistoric reptile with breakfast in bed. For dinner, it was the Fire Demon who would go hunting since the False King didn't want anyone knowing that they were there. When they were done with the last meal of the day, the four would groom themselves. Ichi and Ni got each other while San and Rodan would groom one another. Once the sky was dark, they would then go to bed with one of the heads on guard. As time went on, the King of the Skies began to warm up to the Death Song of Three Storms. He already was in a relationship with San. With Ichi and Ni, he had been tredding on eggshells for the longest time and tried to put plenty of distance between them after the whole fiasco last month. But he was slowly, very slowly, trying to rebuild those frayed bonds. At least with Ichi. Ni was another story altogether.

It was one late afternoon after a successful hunt for both Ghidorah and Rodan. The bones of their dinner, caught by the prehistoric reptile, lay next to the remains of what had been their breakfast. Nearby, the four were grooming each other. Gently nibbling on the scales under his lover's chin, Rodan shuddered with excitement when San's forked tongue ran along his back and shoulders. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. However, the moment was ceased when he sensed that the left head was looking at something else. He could also feel the warm breath of Ichi and Ni against his dark red scales. Already shaking with terror, the Fire Demon opened his eyes.

Seeing just how loving his little brother and their host had been towards each other, Ichi was beginning to see just how happy San was around Rodan. The eldest would often watch when the pair played, ate, groomed and slept together. He had long ago regretted what he and Ni had done to the large prehistoric reptile. There were times where the Fire Demon would notice that he had been watching. His reaction was always the same. He'd first start shaking, then came the whimpers. He would then hide under the left wing, not wanting to be seen. Whenever that happened, San would flash his brothers a warning glance before checking on his lover, trying to comfort them. The One Born of Fire was terrified of Ni. Instead of whimpers, he would squeak and sometimes shriek. The right head didn't make it any better since he would give Rodan a menacing grin that showed all of the sharp fangs he had used to tear into his flesh and bone. The middle head often had to snap at the right whenever he did that, putting him back in line.

Tonight, Ichi wanted to try making amends for all the pain he and Ni had caused. He didn't want Rodan to be in constant fear of the two of them and ruin the moments he had with San. The middle head knew that a proper apology was needed cuz breakfast in bed could only go so far. It wasn't enough. Sometime earlier, he had been able to get Ni on the idea, though the hostile brother wasn't too happy about it. Having had waited until they had finished off one of the largest blue whales any of them had ever seen for dinner, the eldest believed now was the right time to act. Motioning to the right head that it was time, he turned towards the loving pair while Ni followed suit. Together, the pair bowed their heads just as San noticed what they were doing. A moment later, Rodan did too. Trembling, he hid under the left wing. His gaze fixed on the rocky floor, Ichi explained, "We don't want much from the two of you. We merely ask for your forgiveness after everything we've done to the both of you. Please accept our apology." Though he didn't like this, Ni kept his mouth shut as he stared at one rock.

Looking at his older siblings, San was speechless. He was equally impressed and nervous about the situation. He wasn't sure if he should trust them. However, there had been sincerity in Ichi's voice, meaning that he had meant every word. Smiling quietly, the youngest rested his chin on each of their foreheads as he mumbled, "I forgive you." A sigh of relief escaped from the middle head. At least that was one of them. But now it was up to the other. Peering out from his hiding place under his lover's wing, Rodan was visibly shaking. He was scared to death of his lover's older siblings. Trying not to cry at the thought of old memories, he glanced up at San. Returning the gaze, there was a message written in the dragon's eyes, saying that everything was going to be okay... hopefully. Gulping, the Fire Demon hesitantly crept forward. Standing in front of Ichi, he did what San had done, resting his beak on his forehead. "I forgive you too," he mumbled, trembling. He proceeded to do the same for Ni before stepping back.

Lifting his head, Ichi looked over at San. Seeing the question in his brother's eyes, the left head quietly nodded before going back to grooming Rodan. This time though, Ichi helped him out. Huffing, Ni reluctantly joined in. Startled at first, the Fire Demon relaxed as he felt gentle licks and nibbles all over his back, shoulders, neck, face, wings and chest. Golden scales obscured his vision as he returned the favor to whoever was the closest. His body temperature radiated off of him as it rised higher and higher, providing warmth for himself and the three headed dragon. When their grooming session was done, they all curled up in one big heap, the individual heads wrapped protectively around the large prehistoric reptile. Rodan fell asleep feeling safe, secure and appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

One year had passed since Rodan found out that Ghidorah was alive. The Titan and the alien had gotten along with each other since then. In a way, they could connect to one another. For example, both Ni and Rodan often talked about their battles from the past. The prehistoric reptile and Ichi discussed about the best hunting places and different hunting techniques for different whales. San and his lover talked about everything together, sharing their stories and feelings. The three headed dragon would always listen to what the Fire Demon had to say about certain issues and was always there to comfort him when something was bringing his spirits down. The King of the Skies also kept the False King safe from the other Titans, never once telling anyone that he was alive and well and living with him in his volcano. It was risky and there would be consequeneces if they were caught. For Ghidorah, it would be death. No doubt about that. For Rodan, the punishment could range from exile to death. But neither of them really cared about that topic much. In fact, it was the last thing on their minds at the moment.

Peeking over the ridged rim of the volcano's crater to check if the coast was clear, Rodan smiled quietly. Glancing over his shoulder, he whispered, "Clear as a crystal." He clambered out of the volcano and up onto a large rock nearby. The full moon shined high above, the stars shining brightly all around it as they lit up the dark night sky. The large prehistoric reptile watched as all three heads of Ghidorah pulled themselves out of the volcano. Standing beside his lover, San lowered his head and asked, "Are you ready for this?" Nuzzling the dragon's cheek, the Fire Demon replied without hesitation, "I've een waiting for this moment for so long that I've been impatient all day since you asked me this morning." The pair shared a loving kiss while San's brothers looked away. Rolling his ruby red eyes in annoyance, Ni muttered, "Let's just get this over with cuz it's awkward for both me and Ichi here." The two lovers blushed guiltily. Glancing over at the left head, the King of the Skies opened his wings and took to the air with little effort. Spreading their wings to their full length, the Death Song of Three Storms joined him just as some dark clouds began to roll in, providing them some cover as they climbed higher and higher into the sky.

Lightning flashing all around him, Rodan paid no attention to it. His bright yellow eyes were gazing right into San's ruby red ones while the two flying creatures circled each other. Ichi and Ni had their necks stretched out, watching where they were going while giving the two lovers space. It wasn't long until both broke through the cloud cover. They were so high in the air that their only audience was the moon and stars. The thunderstorm that Ghidorah had created raged on benteath them. Still circling each other, the Fire Demon and the False King reached out towards each other and locked talons. For a brief moment, San and Rodan pulled their heads close, their foreheads touching each other's. Then they begun to sprial down towards the Earth below, never once letting go of each other. The lightning and roaring thunder seemed to fade away in the background as the left head kept his eyes focused on those of the King of the Skies. Plummeting down through the storm as they spun out of control, they fell from the dark clouds and were fast approaching the ocean below. At the last second, the alien and the Titan unlocked their talons and seperated before climbing back up into the air towards each other. The Death Song of Three Storms grabbed a hold of the One Born of Fire and pulled him close to their chest while the thunderstorm slowly dissipated. San and Rodan nuzzled each other lovingly, leaving their scent on the other. Their courtship complete, the alien released the Titan. Flashing a mischievious grin at his new mate, the Fire Demon shot off like a rocket through the sky. Their wings beating the air, Ghidorah chased him at high speeds. It was like they were on an aerial roller coaster has they chased each other back towards their volcano home. Unbeknownst to them, someone had been watching them.

Misinterpreting the chase as an attack, Scylla swam as fast as she could while she stated, "I have to warn the King."

**Heads up, next chapter is something most of you don't want to see. Good news, it's not as bad as the other one. And in case if anyone was confused by this chapter, San had asked Rodan if he wanted to be his mate. And the answer was obviously yes.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, here we go again... just skip to the next chapter if you don't want to see this. That's all I got to say.**

Laying on his back while his head was propped up by one of the spiky tails, Rodan gazed up at San, the dragon's snout just a few inches from his beak. Barely even tired from their courtship flight, though Ni ended up getting sick, the two mates were about to make their love official. Breathing in his lover's scent, the alien asked, "Are you ready for this Rodey?" Blinking his eyes silently, the Fire Demon could sense the prescence of Ichi and Ni. The two older brothers had promised not to get involved unless their help was asked for or needed. The pair were currently on guard, making sure no one came near the volcano. The prehistoric reptile still remembered the last time he did this, all of the pain and anguish, but he reassured himself that this time wouldn't be like that. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he whispered, "Yes." The left head closed the distance between them, his lips locking with his beak into a loving kiss.

His focus on kissing his mate, Rodan barely even noticed that something was prodding around his cloaca, searching for the entrance. Finding it, San gently pushed his member inside. Feeling it now, the prehistoric reptile whimpered softly. His mate's member wasn's as big or thick as his brothers' were but it still was stretching his walls to the limits. His eyes closed, he nodded slightly, signaling for San to continue, which he did. The dragon thrusted in and out slowly, being gentle. He moved down from the Fire Demon's face towards his chest. He ran his tongue over it, careful of the small spikes. Leaning his head back against the alien's tail, the King of the Skies mumbled, "San..." He gasped as his mate went farther inside of him, practically halfway in at this point. Panting, Rodan whimpered, "Please... please mark... me..." Hearing his mate's request, San glanced over at his brothers, in which Ichi happened to look over at that moment. The youngest quietly spoke, "Think you can help out here? Please?" Nodding his head, Ichi got Ni and they both lowered their heads under San's neck. The pair gently did what the left head had been doing, licking the Fire Demon's chest and stomach, along with the wings.

Turning his attention to Rodan, San went down to his mate's right shoulder and carefully bit down. Sucking on the scales and flesh, the dragon's teth drew only a tiny bit of blood, not enough to be a concern. Groaning, the large prehistoric reptile arched his back, allowing his lover's member to go even farther into his cloaca. At the same time, it hit just the right spot. Feeling it, the Fire Demon yelped and cried out, "San!" There wasn't a trace of pain in his voice though. If anything, he was prompting that was where he needed to go. Getting the message, San slightly increased his speed, hitting the spot again. Pleasure coursing through his veins, the Fire Demon's yellow eyes rolled into the back of his head while a knot formed inside of him. Unable to hold it, he climaxed all over his mate's member. This allowed San to move in and out easoer and a little faster as he felt himself getting close to his own climax. Finished leaving his mark on Rodan's right shoulder, he went back up to the prehistoric reptile's face and kissed him deeply. At that exact moment, the False King fired a huge load of his seed inside of his lover, followed by two more. His wings reaching up and wrapping around the dragon's neck, the Fire Demon pulled him closer as a blissful feeling raced up and down his spine. After another five or six rounds had been released inside of his cloaca, he could feel his mate pull out. Ichi and Ni moved their heads away to let San and Rodan clean up after themselves.

Curling up beside the False King, Rodan pressed his head up against Ghidorah's chest as he mumbled, "I love you San..." Panting from all of their love making, San wrapped his neck around the prehistoric reptile's body as he responded without any hesittion, "I love you too Rodey..." Sharing one last kiss for the night, the pair fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Nothing could possibly ruin their happiness right now.

Or that's what they thought...


	21. Chapter 21

"No no no, put your brother down! We're not doing this again!" Godzilla shouted as he rushed over to the cliff as fast as he could. Over at the edge, one of his oldest sons was holding one of the younger siblings. The young larvae was dangling over the ocean below, squirming in his brother's grasp. Luckily, he wasn't dropped like the plan originally was. Coming over, the King of the Monsters picked up both of his kids. The baby was cradled gently in one arm while the eldest was held by his tail. "You ever do anything like that again and you're going to get it!" the overgrown lizard informed his son as he marched back towards the cave on the beach, water seeping in. Entering, he was greeted by his Queen. Looking up from feeding their other children, Mothra exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! Did you find them?!"

"Yeah, on the cliff. This little one was about to drop the baby into the ocean," Godzilla explained, casting a glare towards his son. Still being held upside down by his tail, the little Prince mumbled, "I was giving him swimming lessons..."

"That is not the way to go!" Mothra screeched. Taking both kids, she led them over to where the others were being fed. Godzilla couldn't help but smile. She was very protective, especially when it came to raising their seventeen children. Last years they only had three, two boys and one girl. And then they had fourteen more about two months ago. Sure, it was more than either of them had expected and bargained for. But both parents loved their kids with all their heart, even if some of them drove them nuts. Specifically the two boys from the year before. Specking of which, the pair was causing some trouble right now. Using his wings to his advantage, the older one was doing his best to defend himself from his younger and more troublesome brother, the same one who tried giving the baby swimming lessons. As they moved around, they accidentally stepped on their older sister's tail. Angered, she turned to lash out at them. That's when Godzilla stepped in and growled, "Alright, enough is enough."

"He started it!" the troublemaker claimed.

"No, you did!" his brother and sister shouted.

"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it here and now!" Godzilla declared.

"MY KING!" Scylla's voice roared from outside the cave, surprising the large family. Looking up at Godzilla, Mothra remarked, "I didn't know she was coming over today." His muscles tense, the overgrown lizard murmured, "Same here." A bad feeling was crawling up his spine. He headed for the entrance of their cave, wondering what the spider like Titan wanted. Motioning to the kids to behave and stay put, mothra followed him out. Luckily, all seventeen children stayed where they were, the older siblings looking after the younger ones. Emerging from the darkness of the cave while water splashed from the movement of his legs and tail, the King and Queen of the Monsters turned to their left to find Scylla. She was dripping wet and panting, looking awfully tired while she bowed before the royals. Pity overwhelming her, the giant moth chirped, "Oh honey, do you want anything to eat? You seem exhausted."

"I thank you my Queen... for the offer but I have... urgent news concerning... Rodan. He's in trouble," Scylla explained. Mothra gasped, her two forelegs covering her mouth while her bright blue eyes widened and her colorful wings flared up. Standing beside his Queen, Godzilla frowned a little. He may have finally trusted the large prehistoric reptile now after he had saved the giant moth last year. However, there were times where he would be a little suspicious, especially when the Fire Demon hadn't come to see his three oldest children like everyone else had when the overgrown lizard had called for them all. His tail swishing side to side slowly and deliberately, he muttered, "Is in trouble or is the trouble?" Still bowing before the royals, Scylla answered, "He's in it. Last night, I saw him being attacked by none other than... the False King..."

"That's impossible, I killed him."

"I saw him... with my own eyes. Three heads... two tails... a set of wings... there was a fierce thunderstorm..."

"Honey, there's no way she can be making this up. She's obviously exhausted from getting over here as fast as she could. This is very bad," Mothra pointed out.

"It is. Rodan, he... he was being chased and at one point... he actually got captured... I think he's being held hostage in his own volcano..." Scylla panted.

Realizing just how bad this was, Godzilla made his decision. Holding his head high, he turned to the two females next to him. "Stay with the kids, I'll be back," he told them. Without another word, he dove into the salty water of the ocean and made a beeline towards Japan and the volcano where a certain prehistoric reptile lived.


	22. Chapter 22

Blinking his yellow eyes open the next morning, Rodan felt sore all over. He had a bit of a headache and his vision was a little hazey. He could barely remember a thing that happened in the past few hours as he tried to get his thoughts together. Glancing over to his right, he found San, the dragon having had curled his neck around the large prehistoric reptile. At the same time, the memories of last night came rushing in. Blushing a bright red that made the fire on his wings glow orange, the Fire Demon leaned over and kissed his mate's cheek lovingly. Smiling, the left head of Ghidorah nuzzled him and whispered, "Good morning beautiful." A purr rumbling in his throat, the King of the Skies spoke softly, "Morning my Alpha."

"It's actually the afternoon," Ichi's remark shook the two mates out of their little moment. The pair looked up to find the middle head and Ni wide awake and grooming one another, careful of the horns. Turning to face the lovers, Ichi explained, "We all slept in late." Pausing in his grooming procession to his older brother's chin, Ni added on, "We missed breakfast and lunch was supposed to be an hour ago." Glancing at the volcano's crater, Rodan could see the sun high above. He went to get to his feet, ready to go fishing. However, his muscles screamed at him not to move. Gently placing a wing on his lover's shoulder, San spoke softly, "Stay. We'll bring food." Looking up at his mate, the Fire Demon pointed out, "But you can't go out there in the middle of the day. You might be seen."

"Don't worry, we're going to bring some cover," Ichi said reassuringly just as some foggy clouds rolled in out of nowhere, so thick that it blotted out the sun.

"We'll be back before you know it sweetheart," San told Rodan, kissing him. Smiling happily, the King of the Skies stepped back while Ghidorah rose to his full height. Spreading his immense wings, the Death Song of Three Storms took to the air and went hunting under the cover of the thick gray fog. Watching them until they disappeared, the prehistoric reptile sighed quietly. Every muscle in his body was crying out in agony, everything was sore and hurting. His head pounded from the force of his headache. Using slow movements, the One Born of Fire crept towards the pool of molten lava inside the volcano. Quietly entering, he let out a huge sigh of relief as it soothed the aching muscles in his body. Dipping his head unnder, he resurfaced after a few seconds. Leaning back against some rocks, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly and calmly. Relaxing while his headache eventually dissipated, Rodan glanced down at his right shoulder. Seeing the mark San had left there made he smile quietly. It declared that he belonged to someone who loved and appreciated him. Nuzzling the mark, he purred. At the same time, he heard wings flapping.

"We're back!" all three heads of Ghidorah declared, entering the volcano with a giant blue whale clasped in their huge claws. Smiling when he saw that they had returned safe and sound, Rodan clambered out of the pool of lava and crept over. He and the left head nuzzled each other lovingly before all four of them began to eat their late lunch. In the meantime, the fog outside vanished, no longer needed. His beak covered in whale blood while fresh meat went down his throat and into his stomach, Rodan was hungrily digging in. He felt like he had gone centuries without any food to eat. Stealing a glance over just as the prehistoric reptile plunged his head deep into the whale guts, Ni commented, "Someone's hungry this morning."

"We're all hungry. We missed breakfast, remember?" Ichi reminded Ni, a rib bone dangling from the corner of his mouth.

It wasn't long until the three headed dragon and the Titan finished their meal, leaving the bones to gnaw on later. Right now, they were grooming each other, cleaning off the blood and guts that was all over their faces. Reaching up to clean some tiny pieces of meat from his mate's horns, Rodan let out a soft moan as he felt San's tongue move from his head down to his neck and shoulders. It ran over his wings and chest, even going as far as his stomach. His body heating up and raditaing off of him in waves, the large prehistoric reptile whimpered quietly in pleasure, enjoying every second of this as he closed his eyes and panted. San was enjoying this too as he purred. Clearing his throat, Ni mumbled, "Ca you guys not do that after we ate please? Maybe wait until tonight?" Both lovers smiled nervously. Ichi sighed with relief since he felt like hwas going to be sick. Yawning, he was about to take a nap when they all felt the ground shake. Chills running up his spine, the middle head murmured, "Someone please tell me that was just an earthquake."

The thundering roar outside the volcano denied the earthquake theory and instead filled all four with dread.


	23. Chapter 23

"GHIDORAH!" Godzilla roared, the sound ringing in the air. Scowling, Ni whispered, "So much for it being an earthquake." San and Rodan stood close to each other, trembling all over. Ichi, meanwhile, stayed quiet, trying to think. Outside, the footsteps sounded like they were getting closer and closer. It even sounded like they were no longer on water and instead now on land. They were obviously approaching the volcano. Even Ni was beginning to shake with fear as he glanced over at the others. Looking up at the middle head, he whimpered, "What are we going to do? He's gonna kill us if he finds us here." Meeting his brother's ruby red gaze, Ichi replied calmly, "We won't fight back unless he starts it. I want to try talking to him." Ni, San and Rodan seemed surprised to hear that coming from eldest brother. They probably would never have heard those words from any of the three heads of Ghidorah. Turning to the large prehistoric reptile with them, the middle head spoke kindly but firmly, "Stay here for now unless otherwise." The Fire Demon nodded his head, getting the message. He laid down on a flat rock while Ghidorah climbed out of the volcano's crater.

The sun beating down upon the land with only a few white clouds sprinkled across the blue sky, Ghidorah finally got out in the open. Approaching the volcano they had shared with Rodan for a little over a year now was none other than Godzilla, King of the Monsters. And it looked like he was not in a great mood. Showing no signs of aggression, though Ni and San were scared, Ghidorah quietly and calmly stood upon the blackened rocks of the volcano. Ichi's eyes, flashing a bright red in the sunlight, locked on with that of his former enemy. A few months back, the eldest had declared that he no longer wanted to claim he throne and instead wanted to focus on more important things, one of them being to make sure San and his lover were happy. Ni, surprisingly, hadn't argued and claimed that the whole thing of trying to take the throne was stupid because the three headed dragon was always defeated. Their little brother had wrapped his neck around theirs in one awkward looking group hug. Ever since that day, the alien had finally let go of the past and started to live a new life with their Titan host. But now it seemed that there was one person who had not let go of the past. His teeth bared, Godzilla shouted, "YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE!"

"We don't want to fight," Ichi called out, "We just want to talk."

"SINCE WWHEN DOES THE DEATH SONG OF THREE STORMS WANTS TO TALK?!"

"guess there's a first time for everything."

"RELEASE RODAN OR ELSE!"

"Rodan is perfectly fine, there's no need to shout-"

Without warning, Godzilla let out a bellowing roar and charged towards Ghidorah. Seeing there was no way they were going to avoid a fight, the three headed dragon jumped into the fray and swooped down towards the King of the Monsters. The two clashed, teeth and claws lashing out of each other. Rattling loudly, the two tails of the Death Song of Three Storms swung and made a direct hit to Godzilla's hip. In responde, the overgrown lizard latched down on Ni's neck and tossed the alien off to the side. The False King tumbled down the rocky sides of the volcano while the gigantic Titan went after them. Peering over the rim of the crater, Rodan was shaking. He may be loyal to his King but his loyalty was aligned to his mate now. Spreading his wings, he flew over to help Ghidorah. Flying towards Godzilla's blindside, the Fire Demon opened his talons, aiming for the head. However, he never got to his intended target when the King's long tail whipped around and accidentally hit him out of the sky. Unable to steady himself in the air, the King of the Skies crashed into the city a few miles away from the base of the volcano. His head hit something hard and he started seeing stars.

The last thing Rodan heard was the two opponents fighting each other before everything went black...


	24. Chapter 24

A sharp stinging pain in his side was what woke Rodan up sometime later. Blinking his eyes, he tried to sit up. However, the pain was too much and it caused him to roar in agony. Glancing down, he found what appeared to be some kind of metallic skeleton that the humans had all over the place impaling him through the right side of his gut. It somehow miraculously missed all kinds of vital organs and such yet still dealt a lot of damage. Trying to get up again only to get the same result as last time, the Fire Demon whimpered and leaned his head back against a crumbling building. Glancing up, he was surprised by how late it was already. He wondered how long he had been knocked out. At that moment, he heard someone approaching him. Looking off to his left, he saw it was Mothra, the Queen of the Monsters.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Mothra asked, noticing the metallic skeleton pierced through his gut. Spitting some blood out of his mouth, Rodan wheezed, "Yeah, sure. I'm oka, as you can clearly see here." Unfazed by his tease, the giant moth came over. Grasping the manmade structure, she spoke softly, "Get ready for this. This is gonna hurt a lot." Gulping, the King of the Skies nodded his head and looked away, knowing what was going to happen next. Taking a deep breath as she held on with a firm grip, the Queen of the Monsters yanked on the metallic skeleton with a surprising amount of strength, successfully getting it out. The large prehistoric reptile screeched in anguish, squeezing his bright yellow eyes tightly shut. A moment later, he could feel Mothra placing down some silk to bind the wound and hold it in place. Drawing in huge shaky breaths, he dipped his head gratefully to the Queen before commenting, "Guess that makes us even."

"Nope. I'm not counting this as saving your life. You saved mine once, I shall save yours one day."

"Uh... I clearly could've died if that stayed in any longer."

"You seem fine to me."

Just then, the two Titans heard giant footsteps coming towards them. Neither of them didn't need to look to know who it was. It was quit obvious that it was none other than Godzilla, King of the Monsters. It wasn't long until he arrived at the scene. Based on the blood dripping down from numerous wounds to his head and body, Rodan presumed that the fight must've tooken a toll on him. The question that was on his mind though was where in the world was Ghidorah. Straightening up a little while ignoring the pain in his side, he rasped, "What happened?" Panting and not answering the prehistoric reptile's question at first, the overgrown lizard replied, "I might've accidentally whacked you with my rail. Sorry bout that pal."

"That's okay, no serious harm done," Rodan joked, weakly smiling despite the agony he was feeling right now. Looking around, he asked his next question, "Seriously though. What happened after you knocked me out of the sky?" Gazing down at the prehistoric reptile, Godzilla explained, "I will admit, the False King put up a really good fight. But there is no way he can defeat me that easily. Do not worry Rodan, that monster will never bother you again." Confused by the King's words, the Fire Demon murmured, "I don't follow. What do you mean?" Without too long of a hesitation, the overgrown lizard answered solemnly, "Ghidorah is no more than a memory. He has been vanquished." His heart pounding, the One Born of Fire mumbled, "You mean he's... dead?"

"Yes, Ghidorah is dead. He shall never hold control over you again. You're free."

It felt like someone had taken one of Gigan's claws and stabbed Rodan right through his heart. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Ghidorah was dead. That meant Ichi was gone. So was Ni. And San. His yellow eyes watering up, the large prehistoric reptile began to cry. His tears stung his skin while the flames on his wings died down to the color of a dying ember. Wrapping her forelegs around him while being careful not to get singed, Mothra pulled the King of the Skies into a warm hug. However, it wasn't exactly a warm one since the Titan's body temperature had dropped significantly lower than what it usually was. "It's okay to cry Rodan, no need to be ashamed. I'd do the same if I was finally freed," she whispered softly. Sobbing at this point, Rodan presumed that she thought he was crying tears of joy. But he wasn't. They weren't tears of happiness or joy or whatever was under the catergory of happy. They were tears of sadness.

Tears of grief and mourning.


	25. Chapter 25

About a month and a half had passed since the death of Ghidorah. Feeling pity for the prehistoric reptile and wondering just what kind of tortures he had been put through, the other Titans often came over to see Rodan at his volcano. It had been comforting that first week to see that they all cared about his safety. But afterwards it became a knife that stabbed him repatedly. He couldn't take their words of pitiful apologies anymore. He couldn't take how weak they made him look by being around him all the time and bringing food, though that last part was a benefit. The thing he hated the most was how they talked about Ghidorah. Whenever his name was brought up to the table, someone would quickly try to get rid of it. There was always malice, hatred and venomous words whenever he was mentioned. Rodan hated it. To him, the three headed dragon was the only thing that mattered in his life and was swiftly taken away before he could do anything about it. Despite being around the others almost all the time, Rodan felt utterly alone.

Resurfacing from the pool of molten lava, Rodan leaned back against some blackened rock. His wound from the battle a month and a half ago had finally healed not too long ago, though he still felt pain in that area. The Fire Demon figured that the lava was the best way to relieve the pain. And it worked pretty well. Making himself comfortable, the King of the Skies tipped his head back and gazed up at the night sky high above the volcano's crater. The stars were winking at him as they ambushed the silvery full moon. It was a clear and calm night, no clouds in sight. He could hear a gentle breeze blowing by. Birds could be heard singing their nightly songs to each other and anyone who was listening while the waves gently battered the shoreline, changing its shape a little at a time. Feeling at piece despite his broken heart, the large prehistoric reptile decided to go to sleep right where he was. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes and waited to droft off into the dream world.

All of the sudden, a sharp pain came out of nowhere in his abdomen. Gasping loudly, Rodan jolted awake and looked around, wondering what had just happened. Figuring that he might have bumped into a rock submerged under the molten lava, he tried to go back to sleep when another shot of pain raced throughout him. Clenching his beak together, he clamered out of the pool and startd to examine himself, wondering what exactly had hurt him. As far as he could see, there was no sign of a wound, old or new. Now more confused than ever, Rodan was becoming more stressed when he felt another jab in his abdomen. However, there was nothing near him that caused that. Plus, it felt like it had come from inside of him, like he had eaten someone and swallowed them whole. Feeling another kick, the Fire Demon finally put the puzzle together. He was pregnant.

Pregnant with San's children.

The truth dawned Rodan, surprising him. He didn't know how the heck he was pregnant, though he figured it was because Ghidorah was an alien. Gazing down at his stomach, he figured that he was only in the early stages, only having been pregnant for a month and a half. A Titan of his species wouldn't have to wait long. They carried their eggs inside them for about two months and incubabted them for one month until the eggs hatched. However, something told the Fire Demon he wasn't going to go through that process. Since he ccould feel them kicking around inside of him, it would appear that they weould be born alive, like their father. According Ichi, Ni and San, their species would carry the babies for six months until it was time to give birth. Either way, Rodan was without his mate and currently pregnant. Hundreds of thoughts went through his head.

What was he going to do?

How was he going to raise babies all by himself?

What would they look like?

How would the others react to this?

How would they react if they learned he was mates with Ghidorah?

What kind of punishment would he receive?

Another tiny kick shook Rodan out of his thoughts. The large prehistoric reptile looked down at his stomach. One would never have guessed that he was pregnant. Deep down inside, the Fire Demon knew that the little tiny babies inside of him would be treated with scorn and outrage. To many, they would seem to be a dangerous and deadly monster. But Rodan didn't see or sense any of that. Placing one clawed hand gently on top of his stomach, the prehistoric reptile smiled when he felt another tiny kick. For the first time in a month and a half, his bright yellow eyes watered with tears of joy. Entering the pool of molten lava with his clawed hand still resting on his stomach, the Fire Demon whispered, "I will never let anything bad happen to you little ones, I swear on my life that I will protect you as long as I live." Feeling two kicks as a response, the King of the Skies fell asleep purring happily.


	26. Chapter 26

Six months was much too long for Rodan.

The second month wasn't so bad. It was fairly the same as the first one. The other Titans still couldn't tell that Rodan was pregnant, let alone pregnant with the offspring of Ghidorah. And the large prehistoric reptile planned to keep it that way. The third month brought a little change in his diet. The Fire Demon was always hungry, digging into his food like it was going to be his last meal. Then later on he would end up throwing up the contents in his stomach to the point that only acid was coming up from his throat. He was often in a bad mood when the fourth month came and by the time the fifth rolled in he was wondering how the heck Mothra had dealt with this twice. His stomach had grown a little, not enough to make it look like he was carrying young inside of him but enough for some of the others to think he had gained weight.

"I'm telling you, some flying around might be helpful for you," Kong told Rodan after the pair had been talking for almost an hour. Smiling nervously as he glanced away, the prehistoric reptile chuckled to lighten the mood as he mumbled, "Yeah, maybe I should do that." Saying their goodbyes, the Fire Demon watched as the giant ape started making the long trek back to his home Skull Island. Sighing heavily, he looked down at his stomach. He had been pregnant for a total of five and a half months. It was almost time. And he wasn't one bit ready, not yet. Feeling a kick in his abdomen, he groaned and muttered, "It's okay little ones, we're going to be fine." Deep down inside of him though, the King of the Skies was scared. He didn't feel safe.

For starters, there was the people. Sure, the closest settlement was several miles away from the volcano Rodan called home. But they seemed to have this strange fascination to come over just to get a glimpse of him. It made him uncomfortable, his skin crawling with unease. He never trusted humans and he hated how they intruded upon his privacy. The second reason was because the other Titans. They would come over every once in a while to see him. In the past, he enjoyed their company. But with him being so close to popping, he feared that someone would be over at the wrong time. If someone was to discover his little secret and tell everyone else, Rodan and his unborn young would be in grave danger. The prehistoric reptile couldn't bare the thought of losing even one of his babies. They were his world, the only thing that mattered to him at the moment. He was going to make sure that they all made it. And that dream wasn't going to happen if he stayed here. Luckily for him, he had the ideal place to raise his young. Leaning down and nuzzling his side, he whispered, "Hang in there little ones, we're just gonna be moving to a new location."

Spreading his immense wings, Rodan took to the air and flew away from the volcano that he had lived in for almost six to seven years while the perfect home stayed in his mind.


	27. Chapter 27

Wandering around aimlessly in the ocean, Scylla was on her way to pay a visit to Behemoth and the female MUTO. Her long spider like legs treading the water, she was growing exhausted. She had traveled a long way across the Pacific and she still wasn't anywhere close to getting to that rainforest Behemoth loved so much. Heck, she wasn't even sure if she was reaching the right continent or not. Huffing, she continued on her way, praying she would reach land eventually. Hopefully before nightfall.

Just then, the sound of wings beating caught Scylla's attention. Looking up, she saw Rodan's massive form soaring high above. Sighing with relief that she was no longer on her own out here, she was about to call up to the prehistoric reptile when she sensed that something was up. There was something off about the way he was flying. Sure, he was still high off the ground or in this case the ocean surface but he was also flying a little low. He was a bit slow as well. And she wasn't sure if it was the angle she was in or not but Scylla could've sworn that there was a slight bulge in the Fire Demon's stomach area. Knowing that he had kinda put on a little bit of weight, she assumed it was nothing. She was about to just go off on her way when she heard a slight yelp from Rodan and a splash. Looking back, she saw that the King of the Skies had just caught a humpback whale and was grimacing in pain. Treading the water quietly so she hopefully wouldn't be noticed, Scylla watched as the One Born of Fire glanced down at his stomach as he whispered, "San, our kids are gonna be the death of me." There was love and sorrow in his voice while he looked up towards the heavens before flying off. Scylla, in the meantime, almost forgot how to swim after what she had just heard.

Rodan was pregnant with Ghidorah's children.

Heart pounding, Scylla whipped around and swam as fast as she could. She was off to find the King and Queen of the Monsters. She knew that recently the two loving royals had taken all of their children out on a road trip of sorts. They could be anywhere in the world but she had to find them. If she was correct, everyone was in danger. Ghidorah was bad enough. But the offspring of Ghidorah? No one knew just how powerful the children could be. They would no doubt be power hungry like their alien father. If they inherited the three headed dragon's Gravity Beams and any other of their traits, the planet was deep in hot water. And then there was the fact that Rodan would be the other parent. The offspring could potentially have fire powers as well, making them a danger to all. And based off what Scylla had heard not too long ago, the Fire Demon probably willingly had kids with the Death Song of Three Storms. He had betrayed everyone. She wasn't sure what the King would do once she brought him the news but she did know one thing.

The children have to be destroyed.


	28. Chapter 28

Groaning in pain when he woke up, Rodan squinted his yellow eyes when the sun had shined right at them. It took a lot of effort to get up to his feet. Stumling a little before he finally regained his footing, the massive prehistoric reptile slowly crept towards the edge of the volcano's crater and gazed out towards the small human settlement. Ever since the events that had taken place about six or seven years ago, Isla de Mara was slowly regaining its population and economy. The residents often received a surprise visit from the Fire Demon so they weren't surprised that he was there. However, it did surprise them that he seemed to be staying at the volcano there. Believing that he was sick or injured or something, the people began bringing food to him, which he accepted gratefully. For Rodan, it was a good spot to have a nursery. At least 'til the unborn kids inside of him grew older.

Watching the sunrise, Rodan started feeling a little sick to his stomach. A second later, he threw up what he had had for dinner last night. Puking until there was nothing left, he groaned quietly before creeping back into the volcano. Ever since he had arrived to Isla de Mara about a week and a half ago with a whale he had caught on the way, he had been unable to fly or hunt, hence why he was grateful to the humans for feeding him. With each passing hour as the days went by, the One Born of Fire could sense that his time was growing close. The babies inside of him were becoming restless, often kicking and moving around. Though it did annoy him when he was trying to sleep or not act suspicious in the company of the humans, it brought him joy knowing that they were something that he and San had created together. Sighing heavily, the prehistoric reptile gazed up towards the brightening sky. Sadness filling up in his heart, he whispered softly, "I miss you..."

"I honestly would say thank you but something tells me that was meant for someone else," Mothra's voice startled Rodan. Jumping out of his skin, he turned around to find the Queen of the Monsters right behind him on the rim of the volcano. Bowing as low as he could without hurting or giving himself away, the prehistoric reptile exclaimed, "This is a wonderful surprise my Queen." He trembled with fear and he kept his eyes on the ground. He closed them tight when the giant winged insect approached him. Placing one fott on his head, she commented quietly, "Sorry for scaring you like that Rodan. Guess I should be more careful around someone who is expecting, huh?" Dread chomping down on his heart, Rodan was really shaking now as he bowed even lower. Mothra quietly placed her foot under his chin and raised his head as she spoke softly, "Open your eyes please." Scared for the lives of his unborn children and himself, the Fire Demon slowly opened them, expecting to see an angry Queen. However, he saw no anger or hatred in her facial expressions.

Only sympathy.

"They're Ghidorah's children, aren't they?" Mothra asked quietly. Her colorful wings were giving off a soft glow, illuminating the inside of the volcano in a blue light, luckily not enough to draw in unwanted attention. Lowering his gaze to avoid eye contact, Rodan mumbled, "Technically they're San's."

"You know what will happen if Godzilla finds you, right?"

"Does he know?"

"Scylla saw you a week and a half ago and she got suspicious. Went to find us. They're currently over at your old home."

"Oh..."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"...yes... I do know."

"I'm so sorry Rodan."

"Are you gonna turn me in?"

"No. He may be my King and I might listen to him but I will never let him kill an innocent because of the crimes of a relative."

"You should be a poet. Thank you my Queen."

"Just call me Mothra."

"Alright my- I mean, Mothra."

Smiling, Mothra held her foot out towards Rodan's stomach, her blue eyes asking permission from the much larger Titan. Knowing what she wanted, Rodan quietly nodded his head as he moved his wing. Ever so gently, the Queen of the Monsters placed her foot upon the Fire Demon's slightly bulged out stomach just as one of the babies inside of him kicked. The massive prehistoric reptile's eyes glistened with happiness. Smiling, the winged insect asked, "How long until they're born?" Looking up from his stomach to meet the Queen's eyes, the King of the Skies answered with little hesitation, "Any day by now I believe."

Just as those words left his beak, Rodan gasped in pain as he felt the first contraction.


End file.
